Kenny
Bio: Kenny was a normal kid. He lived with his dad and they owned an auto repair business. He's pretty smart, and he's great at technical things. He did high school basketball and baseball, though he never did club sports. When business went into a valley, he went and got a job at the zoo. He did basic cleaning chores. Kenny had to pull out of one sport to hold his job and do well in school. One night Kenny was cleaning some of the reptile habitats. The zookeepers already put some of the bigger ones in cages outside their habitats-- especially the komodos. All Kenny had to do was put them in a room to keep them out of the open. He always thought the alligator snapping turtles were cool, too, and there was an ill one in the room already. He knew it was too tired to react, and he was around him a lot, so it didn't mind when he touches its shell. Hauling in some of those cages was one heck of a chore. There was a komodo dragon in a large cage, that the zookeepers named Vincent… and other various names. They've already shoved him in there, and that cage is definitely staying on the floor. Kenny didn't like dealing with him because he always hears of his aggressive reputation. That night, Kenny was wiping the interior glass of some habitats when he heard a shattering sound in the reptile room. He ran out to find out what happened. He's heard of thieves taking the animals from the zoo at night. He rounds the corner into the room and bam-- lands smack on his rear slipping on some glowing, green, liquidy stuff, and he lands in it at that. Burning sensations rage throughout his body. He doesn't remember much of anything except for that it hurt terribly. - Kenny is a decent cook, at home he used to cook for himself all the time. - In battle, sometimes the other two use his shell as a body shield. He often comes home with ninja stars in his shell. - Kenny thinks he's a bit too large for regular outings; he'd easily get seen. - He'd have a pet, if Vincent wouldn't eat it. Or Zinaida would just claim it for herself. ;D - He's often tried to teach Zinaida to cook. She's backed off, saying she'd "burn the city to the ground". - Sometimes hacks into networks just to kill boredom - Kenny is the "disciplinary" figure-- since the other two bicker a lot, he usually is the one putting them to a halt. Compatibility/Relatability: If he were to know the main 4, he'd get along with all of them. He's pretty easygoing, and his personality is "safe"; he's not on any extreme end of a certain personality. If there was a roller coaster representing Vincent, Zinaida, and Kenny, Vincent would be the valleys, Zin would be the peaks, and Kenny would be the parts where the train is coasting. If there was a glass filled with water, Vincent would be half-empty, Zin would be half-full, and Kenny would just say it's at half. Get it? Other Infomation: Kenny is pretty predictable. If you know his moods, you're pretty set for anticipating his actions. He's naturally the type to avoid fights, and likes things simple. Though when Kenny gets mad-- he means it. Since he is/was a mechanic, he's pretty intelligent and tends to follow set plans, though he's totally okay without one. Despite his rough looks and speech, he's a loyal friend and feels he's obliged to help others in their problems. Sometimes, he'll listen to Zinaida's rants-- and he'll actually listen. He eventually came back to consciousness; vision regaining perception and sharpness. He wasn't shocked as much as he was confused at his new self-- he soon found out he became a large alligator snapper mutant. He still had his sandy-blonde hair at least. He didn't quite remember these turtles having tails, but oh well, he has one. He checked the ill one's cage. Yep, a significant tail. He looked around the room. Most of the reptiles were pressed against the backs of their cages. He picked up his torn work uniform and tossed it. As he stood, he realized he's taller than before. He looked at the green liquid. Apparently, it had come through the window and shattered all over the floor. There was a nice, large, body-sized drag mark where he had been. But wait, he followed the splash trail… into the komodo's cage. He was more concerned that he didn't see it. He knelt down. Still can't find him. "Vince-ent…" He slowly leaned his face closer to the grill door of the cage. Suddenly, red eyes flew open and a loud hissing sound made him jump back. "Wha!" Kenny wasn't that used to his new form, so he fell backwards instead and knocked a bunch of things over. What scared him even more was that it started chuckling when he clumsily ran into the zoo stuff. He sat straight up in shocked silence, staring straight back at the eyes. Kenny's adamant trait kicked in: "Alright, what are you and why did you do that?!" Category:Alligator Category:OC Category:Mutant Category:Male Category:Turtle